Double O Kyoko
by ktoll9
Summary: A noted Hollywood director has been alerted to the talented LoveME #1 and just has to have her in his new feature film. Will she be able to create the "New Kyoko" away from the constant badgering of Sho and the jealous behavior of Ren? Does she even really need their input on how to live her life? This one is rated for Language and possible lemons later. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know, I really should finish up "The Muse" before starting on another one, but I just got so excited about this one and I thought it would be fun to share with you guys. Hope you like it. Just a little disclaimer: The only concept that came from my mind is this story. I don't own any of the companies she'll represent or any of the franchises. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Double "O" Kyoko**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

He sat in front of the computer monitor after the latest episode played, staring at the screen. He blinked, looked down at the portfolio that was handed to him and back up again. He minimized the window and pulled up another and watched the clips from the other two video compilations. "Is this the same girl?" He muttered in awe. "Those eyes... That look... She's perfect. She fits and her antagonists are incredible..." He stared at the photo of the dangerous looking fashionista garbed in leather and looked up at his casting director. "You said this was taken on the set of Tragic Marker?"

She nodded a little excited that he was interested in her choice.

He furrowed his brow. "I don't remember her being in it." He commented as he took in the whole picture.

The casting director smiled brightly. "She wasn't. She was there as support to the main antagonist's actor. They're both method actors. She was placed to keep him grounded... As his sister." She smirked.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Poor guy. Having a sister that hot. I think it would drive me crazy."

"Well, you have seen the results." She giggled.

"So, she was that angel, the girl named Mio, a splendid bully named Natsu, hmm... this Setsuka Heel girl, and Momiji too? She did all of her own stunts?" He double checked.

She nodded. "I've been told she learned stage combat and developed the skills necessary for the filming in less than two weeks." She leaned over his desk and pulled out a sheet with Kyoko's skills. "She learned violin in a month for Dark Moon's Mio. She's been taking dance classes at her agency; although, I've been told she really doesn't need them. There are a few rumors around that she has other skills, but hasn't been really tested."

He read over the lists and file, glancing at each photo of her. "Says here she'll be 18 in two months. You think we can get her to take the part?"

She picked up the photo of Kyoko's Dark Moon Interview and smiled. "I wouldn't hurt to try. Something like this calls for her kind of gift. Are you willing to wait for her to turn legal? We can always get a body double."

He shook his head and smirked. "Come on, she does all of her own work. Do you really think she would allow a body double? Besides, she definitely does _**not**_ need one. She's perfect and we wouldn't need her to wear color contacts. You know how those things are so iffy when filming."

"So, submit the request to her agent?" She questioned feeling the anxiety of the unknown.

He gave her a quick, sharp nod. "Come on, what young woman wouldn't want the boost this spy film series, can give? If she can sing, we can have her in the opening credits completely as the feature girl and singer." He said excitedly.

"Okay, okay... I'll send it their way and see if she takes the bait." She patted him on the shoulder and left to make the offer.

* * *

Lory stared at the fax that he'd just received after speaking to the noted Hollywood director. They wanted his little LoveME #1 for a very high profile villain in an extremely high profile feature film. _How did this even happen? Who exactly saw her and suggested her for this part?_

He took his time and carefully read the synopsis of the script and remembered what the pleading casting director had told him. They would almost, literally do anything to have her participation. Had she really developed enough to do this? It was a huge step for her. He was scolding himself internally for doubting her. Of course she could do this. He needed to have more faith in her.

He looked up at Ruto and smiled brightly. "Ruto, I think our LoveME #1 just might get her big break."

Ruto nodded silently as Lory picked up the phone and dialed Yashiro. "Yashiro-kun, I need to discuss the most recent offer that has come in for Mogami-kun." He was silently listening for a moment. "No, no, that won't be necessary quite yet... Well, perhaps you should bring her in with you. They need the answer quickly and I would really like to try and talk her into this one. It could really be a big breakthrough for her career." He listened carefully. "Yes, yes of course. Anytime today is fine, I'll be here until 10 pm... Alright, I'll see you at 8 then... Yes, yes... See you then." He hung up and carefully arranged the items that had been faxed to him for her. He leaned back into his seat and lit his cigar. He took a deep drag and puffed out a few smoke rings with a smile that would rival a certain cat's. "If she chooses to do this, our little caterpillar will change into a butterfly while the world watches." He laughed. Of course she would take it, she had him and Yashiro to guide her decision. There was no way he would allow her to turn it down.

* * *

Kyoko finished up her final filming for her drama after Sacred Lotus and finally cleaned up and dressed in her comfortable street clothes. Yashiro seemed so excited about something. He had told her that Takarada-san had called for an emergency meeting. A new request had come in. Whatever it was, she decided ahead of time to just take it. It had been so horrible lately with all of the rumors going around about her and Sho, because he had to be a flaming ass once again. What made things much worse for her was that Ren stopped talking to her for some reason and then there were the scandals he had with that model back in spring. She honestly didn't know what to think. She just wanted to keep her mind busy, so she couldn't feel the heartbreak that was surging through her.

 _I just wish something would come in that would get me away from all of this._ _Anything would be fine._ She thought a little desperately. _It would be nice not to hear from them or, about them for awhile._ _I don't care what I would have to do._ _No... I don't think I would do that..._ She blushed a little, deciding that she wouldn't be desperate enough to do porn.

Less than an hour later she would find herself sitting in Lory's office in shock, staring at the cover of an untitled script marked "TOP SECRET". Stunned, she couldn't believe her luck. Certainly she had been goaded a little to take the part of this particularly extreme bully. Okay, not just a bully, but an over-the-top villain, for a film series that was well known for it's seductive women and violent plot-lines. She had to admit that it would definitely get her foot in the door. Hell, it would open the door and shove her though it if she did it right. She would need to do a serious amount of research and character building.

Later in the evening as the adrenaline started to ebb out of her body, she realized that they had actually picked her for this part. Plain, boring, unattractive women just didn't get parts like this. Takarada-san assured her that there was no mistake made by the casting director or, the director himself. Even the producers had agreed on the choice.

She would be filming for at least three to four months and be on call for retakes for another two after that. The craziest thing about it, was the amount they had offered to her after she accepted. She never dreamed she would make $4 Million US Dollars on anything. She would get half the month before filming began, and the other half when they were finished. Rehearsals would start in January, almost one month after her 18th birthday. It would give her plenty of time for training and character building. It would also give her time to learn to handle the embarrassing things she knew she would have to do.

She smiled mischievously. "Take that everyone that ever called me plain, boring, and unattractive. Take that everyone that ever said I was a plain noodle. Hah!" She squealed and then quickly realized that she had signed the NDA and actually couldn't tell anyone the good news, except for Yashiro-san. She groaned a little. Well, it's not like they wouldn't find out in a year anyway when it was released worldwide. She picked up the little tablet computer Lory had given her to keep her new script protected on, and navigated her way to it. After tapping on the file that contained it, she began studiously reading and typing little notes in the margins for later, as reminders on what she needed to learn. This was going to be a life-changing event. She, Lory and Yashiro knew this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

A week before her birthday, she saw the balance in her bank account and nearly had a stroke. ¥222,000,000. She doubted anyone that she knew had ever seen that much money in one place. Thankfully, Takarada-san had referred her to a trustworthy accountant, a very good lawyer and they had helped her arrange everything so that her finances would be properly invested and she could access it internationally. Her bills were paid off. Her contract with LME was adjusted so she could work internationally, now that she was over 18. She was moved to a more secure apartment and Yashiro had basically forced her to see an image consultant.

Mercifully, she and Yashiro had kept her so completely busy, she didn't have time to think on matters of the heart and it had hurt considerably less than it did over the summer. Sadly, Sho was still up to his old tricks and she could hardly wait until she was on that plane and far away from Japan. This also meant that she wouldn't be seeing Ren's face for awhile, not that he'd made any contact with her. She supposed that ship sailed long ago and decided that if she ever had strong feelings for someone again, she would definitely follow her heart. He was her biggest regret, even if he had someone else.

* * *

"I didn't see you at Mogami-kun's going away party." He commented to Kuon as he took a deep sip of the amber liquor in his glass, searching for the boy's reaction.

Kuon furrowed his brow. "She left?"

Lory nodded and sighed. "Well, it's not like you cared anyway, with the way you avoided her." he commented casually.

"I was staying away because she was with Fuwa." He groused.

Lory shook his head. "You mean that VK singer that's been stalking her for the past few months? I thought Yashiro and Ruto got rid of him." They did. They had finally been able to keep him away from her the last few weeks she had in Tokyo, with diversionary tactics and misinformation fed to all of his contacts.

"Well, it really doesn't matter. She'll be working on her international debut with this next project." He took a drag of his cigar and blew out a large cloud of smoke.

Kuon looked up at him a little shocked. "International? What is she working on?" He was genuinely curious.

Lory shook his head. "Can't say. We all signed NDAs for it. You'll just have to wait until she does the promo tours next year."

"How long will she be gone?" He was now really worried. It was quite possible, with her talents, that she would never return, unless it was for a vacation. _Just like Dad._.. He thought a little saddened.

Lory sighed. "I really don't know. I think it depends on how well she does, the impression she leaves on the cast and crew, and whether she actually wants to come back or not. Judging from her last couple of months here, I seriously doubt we'll be seeing her anytime soon. It was made quite clear she had no one here for her, except Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san. Yashiro-kun has gone with her. That's why Ruto has been handling your scheduling lately."

Kuon looked devastated. He held his face in his hands and let out a deep, shaky breath. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Lory shook his head and sighed. "Kuon... All I can tell you is, put yourself in order and the next time you see her... Apologize. If she ever meant anything to you at all and if you really want to keep her in your life, apologize with all your might and pray to every god you know of that she hasn't moved on without you. If you love her, tell her."

"What if she's moved on by then?" He asked in a small, sad voice as he spoke into his hands.

"Well, I suppose you'll have learned your lesson. You'll have closure and you'll have to move on too. That's all anyone can do." Lory moved to sit next to him and rubbed his back to comfort him. "I will try to get you opportunities. You will have to do your own footwork though. Seeing that I will only know the general area she'll be in, you'll have to seek her out yourself."

Kuon nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

The read through for her new film, that had yet to have the name released, was held at the director's home in Los Angeles. It had gone quite well and Kyoko was amazed at all of the wonderful actors she would be working with. They were all so... **_normal_**. If one were to actually just meet them on the street, they probably wouldn't notice that they'd met them. It made her feel good that most of them were somewhat plain without all of the makeup and clothes that one associated with superstars at events.

Her handsome, older co-star, that would play the protagonist to her villain, had arrived kind of scruffy, wearing board-shorts and a grey hoodie. The female protagonist had her hair bunched up in a ponytail. She was wearing her thick reading glasses and she was completely devoid of any makeup. She had decided to wear a pair of bright green yoga pants and a black racer-back tank with a pair of sneakers.

Kyoko was glad Yashiro had talked her out of dressing up for something like this. She would have been so completely out of place. Instead she had donned a pair of skinny jeans, a comfortable, off the shoulder tan sweater and a pair of ankle boots she had purchased when she was portraying Setsuka. She had swept her hair back, Natsu style and put a little makeup on as her image consultant had suggested a couple of months ago. She was told to never leave her apartment looking anything less than professional, even if it was for something casual. She had an image to uphold while she was just starting to be noticed.

"The photography studio for Cygne Noir said it's okay for you to drop by today if you still have time. They wanted to do a few test shots for the evening collection before next week." Yashiro told her as he drove them to their next destination. Of course she would say yes, she'd been running from dawn to dusk since she set foot in LA.

"Mmhmm..." She hummed as she read the notes she had taken during the meeting.

Yashiro glanced at her and smiled. "Did you want to stop and get something to eat first?"

Kyoko looked up at him and sighed. "Not just yet. We can pick something up on the way home. That is, if you don't mind. I mean, I don't mind if you have dinner at my place."

Yashiro smiled at her. "I don't mind. I actually like your cooking. As long as it's not too late. I still have a few callbacks, and the paperwork for them are at my apartment."

Kyoko nodded. "Great. Think about what you want and we'll get the stuff for it on the way back." She told him as she swiped through the script's notes on her tablet. Some of the scenes were still a little unnerving, but she didn't feel the nervousness she probably would have felt if her co-star in this would have been Ren. Thoughts of him were still there, but now that there was distance between them and she didn't see or hear of him on a daily basis, the little twinge of pain had ebbed away. It was also pretty relaxing that she hadn't heard or seen Sho in several weeks. A little thought that she'd never see him again danced in the back of her mind and cheered her a little. _I wonder what happened. Maybe he got bored finally._ She smirked a little and checked her email.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It was the end of February and she'd been living in LA for about a month now. She loved her apartment. It was just the right size for her, not too big and not too small. Well protected as Yashiro had demanded and not too expensive for the area. She had a nicely sized kitchen, a wonderful balcony/patio and a king-sized bed. Her contract allowed one pet, but she wasn't sure if she wanted the responsibility at the moment. Perhaps discuss something like that with Yashiro, he would probably be the one dealing with it when she wasn't around and she really didn't want to impose on him like that. However, he had mentioned a couple of times since they had landed in LA how quite a few of the starlets had cute little dogs they kept with them. She giggled at that thought. Maybe it would be a good idea. He seemed a little partial to the little Pomeranian. Although, she kind of liked the little Papillon or even an English Toy Spaniel. In the end, a few weeks later she would find the sweetest little Papillon-mix, that looked like a tiny, long-haired German Shepard, that loved her to pieces, and definitely saw Yashiro as a playmate and sometimes a pillow or chew-toy.

It had been a somewhat long day of being poked, trussed, measured and fitted for the costumes that her character would wear. By the end of it all, she had gotten used to being seen in her undies or less, by anyone and everyone. She would be wearing at least three evening gowns that fit like a glove, two different Brazilian-cut thong bikinis, a riding habit and boots, a very elegant silk skirt suit, a couple of outfits that would make Setsuka melt with envy, a couple of casual outfits, several skimpy lingerie sets, and at least three sexy nightgowns.

She bit back her thoughts on her wardrobe. This is what she signed up for and she knew it would come to this when she agreed on accepting the job. She had watched every movie from the franchise, read a couple of the books and it excited her that she would be one of the few women of the _007_ franchise that would be a main villain. Especially one where it was left open for her to return later if they decided. They were actually going to keep her fate a mystery. Which meant to her, that she needed to strive for perfection on this, more than ever before. It was moments like this, that she was thankful that her mother had pushed her to succeed so early, like she did.

* * *

Honestly, he was at his wit's end. He really wanted to go and find Kyoko in LA, but it was LA. He wasn't sure if he was ready to head back in that direction. He hadn't set foot on American soil for almost seven years. It was like putting a cookie jar in a locked glass cabinet for a child to look at, knowing full well that it was filled with the tastiest cookies ever made, Kyoko being the cookies. _Maybe more like in a chummed pool of hungry sharks._ He thought wryly and sighed as he stared at the number he'd not yet dialed on his phone.

Lory had at least, given him Yashiro's new phone number. Kuon suspected that Lory expected him to call him and take advantage of the connection that they shared. He was pretty sure he'd never been so nervous over a woman before. It had always been them to approach him, chase him and ask him out. He'd never really had to work for the attentions of a female or even ask for it. That was another thing he liked, but hated about Kyoko, she made him feel like a normal guy. To her, he was. She wasn't going to chase him down, that was his job. She wasn't going to worship the ground he walked on, look where that got her before. She wasn't going to shower him with expensive gifts, she'd been down that path too.

At this point, he would be more than willing to crawl to her on his knees, begging for forgiveness, for things he'd done with or without her knowledge. He wanted to give her gifts and flowers. He wanted to take her special places and show her off. He would give his soul to just smell her scent and hold her in his arms, just to taste her lips, like he did in Guam. That was another delightful little piece of hell he'd brought on himself. He'd had a taste and now he needed more.

He stared at his phone again, and then at the time. _2 am_. "They're eight hours ahead. That means its 10 am there. Well, I suppose it's now or never." He took a deep, nervous breath, closed his eyes and pressed send.

After three rings, the other line was answered. "Yukihito Yashiro, how can I help you?" He answered in English. Kuon didn't even know he could speak English so flawlessly.

"Yukihito? Hi, how've you been?" He decided for the casual approach.

Yukihito furrowed his brow a little confused and then recognized the voice. "Ren? Is that you? Hold on a minute, Kyoko's rehearsing right now. Let me get somewhere a little more quiet, where I can talk and keep an eye on Yōsei-chan." Kuon heard some rustling, a tiny growl, a chuckle and a door close. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Who's Yōsei-chan?" He asked with curiosity.

Yukihito chuckled a little. "Oh, he's Kyoko-chan's puppy. She got him last week and he's a little clingy with her. He's kind of warming up to me though, since I volunteered to watch the little scamp while she's busy." He explained cheerily.

He couldn't help, but be a tiny bit jealous. Kyoko had a puppy with Yukihito. _No, it's not like that Kuon._ _He's taking care of the puppy for her while she works. You know how he is, he's always wanted one. This is probably like a dream come true for him._ He chuckled inwardly remembering how Yukihito was every time someone sent him stuffed plushies of small dogs. "So, I heard you're in California. How do you like it?" He asked casually, trying not to reveal the actual purpose of the call.

Yukihito smirked mischievously. Of course he knew why Ren called, Lory had told him to expect it and not make it easy for him. He wanted to hear why from Ren's lips, for once. No more guessing games on whether he felt something for Kyoko or not. "Actually it's kind of nice. It's a little more laid back than we expected and the weather is very mild. Really gloomy right now, but what can you expect for the winter months?"

Kuon chuckled nervously. "Talking about the weather now?" He sighed. "Am I really that transparent?"

Yukihito smiled and laughed a little as the puppy struggled to climb into his lap to sleep. "Maybe not to most, but I actually know you. Might I suggest that you start with flowers in your apology?"

He let out a sharp laugh. "I think I need to do a little more than that, but I'm ready to try just about anything at this point. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm, she knows the Tea Ceremony pretty well, so she probably knows Ikebana. Just let the florist know that and what you want to say with the flowers. They can probably suggest something for the occasion." Yukihito told him as he caressed the small, sleeping puff-ball in his lap.

"Ikebana?" Kuon asked a little confused.

"Are you even Japanese?" Yashiro teased. "It's the art of arranging flowers. Most women that know the Tea Ceremony as well as she does, traditionally have been taught Ikebana."

Kuon groaned a little. "Actually, I've been meaning to have a discussion with you about that. Technically I am Japanese, but I was born in the US and my mother Russo-American. My father is Japanese." He explained a little sheepishly.

"R-Ren, I really didn't mean for it to sound that way. I was only teasing. You're heritage really isn't that important to me. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did." Yukihito apologized.

"No, no... It's okay. I'm just a little nervous to be honest. I have a lot to tell you and even more to tell her. I just hope she doesn't hate me even more than she already does after this." He groaned a little in despair.

Yukihito snickered a little. "I really don't think she hates you. You're worrying about it entirely too much. You do really need to talk to her and straighten your situation out though. It's not my place to tell you why."

"Do you think you could give me her number or her address? I can't very well talk to her if I don't know how to reach her and Shachou decided he isn't going to tell me." Kuon told him, hoping that Yashiro wasn't in the same frame of mind to torture him.

Yashiro supposed it would be okay to give him the studio name and lot number. It wasn't like her co-star's wife didn't have the information. He supposed as long as he didn't reveal what was being filmed it would be fine. Just to make sure, he would ask the producer later to double check. He would check with her later to see if it was okay to give Ren her number when she was done. It was something that she could easily take care of if she didn't wish to talk to him. She could always block his number or just ignore the call if he did make her angry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

It had been a busy three months for Kyoko and Yashiro, during the time before filming actually officially began. She had a light tan to work on for her beach and yacht scenes in Monte Carlo. There was the driving lessons and license certification. Her belly-button piercing had finally healed. Yashiro had made sure that Yōsei-chan was fully prepared for travel to all of the countries they'd be filming in. Plane and hotel reservations were made. Her hair was bleached to platinum-blonde and long extensions were put in. Finally, she made sure that she adhered to a very strict diet with a two hour workout every morning beginning at 4 am.

 _{She stepped out of the hotel into the brightly lit nighttime streets and leaned on the sleek black, new model BMW. Her velvety, floor-length, long-sleeved, backless evening gown with a slit up the front-left side, that fit like a well tailored glove, shimmered under the lights and complemented the high end sports car. Her makeup was sexy and dramatic, enhancing her eyes. Her hair was pinned up in a sweeping French Twist, with little tendrils cascading down her neck. Black diamonds sparkled on her neck, wrists and ears. She gave the camera a sexy, seductive smile as she turned a little._

 _"Even bad girls need a little something good." She blew the camera a kiss and winked, then the valet opened the car door and helped her in as she caressed his cheek.}_

"CUT! Perfect! Now we'll just get a few shots of you getting ready in your hotel room for your night out. Then we'll be done. Great job."

Her next commercial would be for the black vodka they'd be using in the movie for her character's favorite drink, the Black Martini, which consisted of black vodka, raspberry liqueur and a raspberry or maraschino cherry as a garnish. She had to admit, it was quite good. They wouldn't be filming that one in the US. The company wanted that one filmed in Monaco during the filming of the movie, and she was of legal drinking age there.

She also had the clothing companies that wanted her to pose for the prints of the evening gowns she'd be wearing during filming, there was the R'Mandy perfume and women's business skirt suits, Cygne Noir and Secrets for the swim wear and lingerie, and even the yacht company had requested a few photos and a commercial. Oh and lest she forget the hotel chain. She had never been so busy in her life, thankfully she had Yashiro as her manager and friend or she would have been swamped and overworked. Mercifully, she had already filmed the movements for the opening animation and they already had her record the opening credits song.

* * *

Kuon was thankful that Yukihito was Kyoko's manager in all of this, even if he couldn't tell what she was working on. However, he did suspect it was something really big once the miscellaneous photos started arriving in his email account. He had been given her phone number a week after he had sent her flowers with his message that said, "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure if she wanted him to call her or if she was going to take the reins on this one.

He suspected that Yukihito was sending him the photos to encourage contact. The first of many had been her in a stunning, backless, burgundy red, velvet evening gown, dripping in black diamonds, looking like a Queen of the Night. His eyes dilated and his breath caught on that one. The next, he supposed, was the companion to that one. It consisted of her in black stockings, black lace cheeky panties with matching garter-belt, a silk robe tied at the waist and burgundy red platform, velvet pumps, in black diamonds, of course. He knew his former manager was evil, but that really took the prize. He wondered what awaited him next, as he stared at the photo of the little goddess of sex wrapped in a silky package. If she was doing a BMW car commercial, he was sure that there would be a lot more in his in-box over the next few months.

He decided to make the call before anything hit worldwide. She would very soon be a hot commodity and he needed to make sure that his past investments didn't go to waste.

* * *

Her co-star, Matthew Davies chuckled cordially as they sat at the bar and waited for the scene to begin. He had to admit, if he weren't married, he would have definitely tried to win over his lovely little co-star. He leaned next to her and teased. "Try not to guzzle it down or you'll be three sheets to the wind by the time the scene it finished. It's literally straight alcohol."

She nodded. "I don't think I could handle anything more that just a small sip at a time. It does taste quite good though. What kind are you drinking?"

He shook his head. "Nothing special. Just a Vodka Martini... _Shaken, not stirred_." He gave her a mischievous grin.

She giggled and playfully swatted his shoulder. " _Oh Mr. Bond... You are a cheeky devil_." She winked and they both laughed.

"You do have the RP dialect down pretty good. Did you have a coach?" He asked curiously.

She blushed a little and switched to the Estuary accent and dialect of Setsuka. "Not really. I kind of worked at traditional inn from a very young age. We had quite a few foreign guests. I suppose that's where I picked it up."

He gave her a surprised look and they both sipped their martinis. "Honestly, it is a little difficult to tell. You could easily blend in if you ever decided to make your home in London." He complimented.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you Matthew. That actually means a lot to me."

"PLACES!... QUITE ON THE SET! ACT 3, SCENE 2." The director called into the room.

Kyoko and Matthew called on their characters and prepared for the scene.

"LIGHTS... CAMERA... SOUND... AAANNNDDD ACTION!" Thus began their second day of filming in Monte Carlo.

 _{James walked into the somewhat busy upscale bar and took the seat next to his stunning target dressed in black silk and dripping in flawless rubies. All he had really been given on her was what they had. Which was next to nothing. It was rumored that her father was a major player in the criminal underworld and when he had been killed, all of his business dealings and profits had gone to the child he had groomed practically from birth. He wasn't even certain if this young woman was the correct one, he had just heard rumors. Many of which indicated that at 14 years old, the man's heir had killed him and took his place. It kind of reminded him of a spider or, scorpion, 'a very attractive scorpion'._

 _Well, he had to start somewhere. "Would you mind if I buy you a drink? Miss..."_

 _The stunning golden-eyed, blonde glanced at the older gentleman and gave him a look that told him she was considering it. "Léonn..." She held out her perfectly manicured, delicate hand and he kissed the back. "Chamille Léonn."_

 _He chuckled inwardly. 'How fitting'. He thought as he admired the long exposed leg that peeked out from the slit in her black low-cut, floor-length, backless, silk, slip gown. She lightly toed the black leather pump, sexily showing off her stocking-clad small foot as she crossed her legs. "It's certainly a pleasure to meet such an attractive woman amongst all of these doddering old codgers." He commented, referring to the small group of decidedly oil-rich, loud gentlemen sitting at the table in the corner, behind them._

" _I've given you my name. Will I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the interesting gentleman that is willing to buy me another drink?" She flashed him a sexy smile._

 _He signaled to the bartender for two more drinks. "The name's Bond... James Bond." He took a sip of his drink._

" _What brings you to this humble little corner of the world, Mr. Bond?" She purred as she enjoyed her Black Martini._

 _He slid his empty glass aside and sipped on the new drink. "Just thought I'd spend a little time enjoying myself, and you?"_

 _She giggled. "Just like everyone else that plays here. Too much time and more than enough money to enjoy it."_

" _Certainly, that isn't your real name, Ms. Léonn." He commented smoothly as he sipped his martini._

 _She flashed him a stunning smile and gave him a light giggle. "Come now Mr. Bond, we both know how important identities are." She told him as she lifted her hand to caress his cheek and her slender thumb gently grazed his lower lip, leaning in. "You tell me yours... and I'll tell you mine." She breathed into his ear as her teeth gently nipped his lobe and she pulled back slowly.  
He chuckled. "It would seem we have something in common." _

" _So it would seem." She answered as she sipped the last of her dark libation and grabbed her beaded, black clutch, then stood from the barstool. "I have a feeling we'll meet again. Until then, Mr. Bond. I look forward to it." She gave him a wink over her shoulder and left with her burly escort giving him a perfect view of her slender shapely back, her toned backside, and her deadly curves.}_

"CUT! Splendid work!" The Director John Stevens called out as the scene was rewound and inspected for mistakes. As expected, the scene was shot four more times due to various issues. He wanted everything perfect and his actors were giving it to him in spades. He could only hope that things would continue to go smoothly.

In the cab on the way back to her hotel, she was surprised by a text from Ren. She hadn't heard a thing from him since he had sent her those beautiful flowers last month. She had expected that he would have contacted her sooner, since she did give Yuki permission to give him her phone number and email address. She smiled a little softly and absently stroked Yōsei-chan. She supposed he was just as busy, if not more than she was. _Forgivable_. She thought as she opened the text and read.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Yukihito was beside himself ever since he sent those stills to Ren. He thought for sure it would have prompted more than just flowers. Which is why he sent the most recent photos of her drinking a Black Martini and _"flirting"_ with _"James Bond, 007"._ If that didn't get his attention and light a fire under him, he wasn't sure what would. Thankfully, the discrete photos were allowed. If they were leaked, it would only mean more publicity for the film. Director Steven's didn't mind at all as long as it didn't give away the plot-line or reveal too much. For all anyone knew, it was the ad for the vodka brand she was drinking and that, along with her bikini photo, was all he was getting for now.

He felt a sense on relief wash over him when Kyoko smiled softly and began petting Yōsei-chan, while reading something on her smart-phone. _**That**_ , was a new smile. It certainly wasn't the one she gave when getting something from Kanae, Chiori or even Maria. This was a new one that he could safely say, he hadn't seen on her. He would definitely need to keep an eye out, because that one would have men falling at her feet left and right. He smiled and shook his head. _She and Ren are made for each other._ He chuckled inwardly as he went back to checking their scheduling for the next day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Yashiro groaned inwardly as they shot the beach scene that all of the movies from the franchise seemed to have. Apparently Mr. Bond would accidentally meet Ms. Léonn again, by _fate_ , at the pristine beach near where they had originally met. Ms. Léonn had a nice little bungalow within walking distance and had decide to take in some sun and fun in the water. However, Ms. Léonn did so sans top, like most of the other bathers on the beach.

 _Nope... Nu'uh... Denied... Ren will absolutely NOT be getting a photo in his email of Kyoko-chan in only a white, Brazilian cut thong, minus the top, coming out of the water like the goddess of love herself and walking... scratch that, prowling to her towel to dry off all of that exposed,_ He swallowed the large lump in his throat, _all of that exposed, very perky, perfectly tight skin_. _Nope, nope, nope... No photos today... Even I'm not that cruel_. Yuki thought as he decided to take Yōsei for a potty break. He groaned inwardly. _I really need to call Kanae._

 _ **~xoxo~**_

When she handed the costume lady her top, she was a bundle of raw nerves. She wasn't sure she could actually do the water scene in one shot, but she was sure as hell going to try. There was no way she was going to hold up filming because of her hang-ups, especially when over half the women on the beach had no problem doing the same thing every day.

As she walked confidently out into the surf, there were no cat-calls, no blushes or scandalous looks, the only comment that was made, was from the makeup tech that told her she looked perfect and beautiful. She told her that her body was flawless and didn't need any touch-ups. The woman had even made a comment about how most of the stars with good bodies, insured them. Kyoko thought for a moment after the scenes were done, when she was covered and Yuki had returned with Yōsei-chan, maybe she should look into it, if they were actually advising her to do so. After all, her body was her biggest asset in acting. It was a fact that she was quickly being convinced of.

In the end, she did do a quick little pose in her full bikini set while holding Yōsei-chan. Yuki had told her it was for her portfolio. She supposed that was a good thing. The more photos, the more her potential employers had to work with when making a decision.

* * *

Now, to think that Yuki is the only person that sends Kuon photos would be a grievous error. Kuon/Ren had a very well traveled friend, who was also a model for R'Mandy, who frequently spent time on the beaches of the French Riviera. Of course he did, Nick was French. So when Kuon received an email titled _"The Beauty of Monaco"_ , he somewhat expected a sunrise, a sunset, a skyline or something involving the area's nature. What he did not expect, was a photo of a pair of perfect twin _"suns"_ and a beautiful _"moon"._ What made him swallow his cold can of coffee down the wrong pipe and shoot it out of his nose and nearly drown him, was the fact of who that celestial body belonged to. _**WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!**_ Yes, that was the only thought that blared in his mind after he cleaned himself up, password protected the photo and bury it so deeply in his phone that it was nearly impossible for even Lory to find.

For the first time _**ever**_ , his co-workers would see him freeze, blush more brightly than a virgin on her wedding night, and finally disappear into his dressing room for several minutes throughout the day during breaks. That night he would officially make first contact. There was no way he was going to allow her to slip through his fingers and into the hands of _**anyone**_ else. So the text, that was born of a culmination of all of the photos he'd been sent, reading, _"I really miss you."_ and _"Can I call you?"_ , was what brought that stunningly divine smile to her face that nearly blinded Yuki.

 _ **End Flashback.**_

* * *

He had stayed up until 4 am talking to her, apologizing and pouring out his feelings to her, almost. He didn't tell her he loved her yet. He wanted to be standing in front of her when he told her that, but he did strongly impress upon her that it was something that he would tell her without reservation next time they met face to face. He suspected that she got the message loud and clear. Well, a little whispered "I love you" at the end before hanging up completely may have slipped out, and into the ether.

Even after only three hours of sleep, he felt like a million bucks. He'd never slept so comfortably or so soundly. There was an extra sparkle in his eyes, a pep in his step that hadn't been there before and he was definitely going to have to arrange some vacation time. He really didn't mind talking to Lory about it either.

Kyoko on the other hand, had heard the whispered confession. There was a mix of feelings loaded into that night as she prepared for bed. She was elated to know he loved her. Troubled, because she thought she had damaged his relationship with that girl that was four years younger. Irritated with herself when she realized that _**she**_ was that girl, and felt completely stupid for being so blind to that point. Nervous, because she had no idea what to do, she had never been in a real relationship before, and stupid again because she mistook whatever it was she had with Shotaro, as more than what it actually was.

So at 9:30 pm, she decided to put the lead on Yōsei-chan, grab her card key and the little wrist container that housed his little poopy-bags, and escort him to the rooftop grassy area for his evening relief and playtime, before bedtime.

The next morning, at precisely 4:01 am, she was routinely awakened by the morning kisses of Yōsei-chan and a wonderful text that made her smile, that read _"Good Morning Princess. I hope you have a wonderful day. - Ren."_ and a wonderful day she did have, as did everyone that came into contact with her. After all, happiness is pretty infectious and with a smile beautiful enough to gift wrap, she would have more that a few new admirers trying their hand at winning her heart. Fortunately for Kuon, he had an inside man, Yuki. Unfortunately, Yuki can only do so much without being completely obvious about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

The days in Monaco were finally winding down and they would be shooting the scenes for her, that would take place on the 27 meter yacht, that the studio had rented, called _**The**_ _**Nereid**_. She absolutely loved it. She would get to glide across the ocean on a water fairy! What could be better? She didn't care about the skimpy, nonexistent bikinis or the gossamer-like covers. Sure, she had a couple of nude scenes and a sex scene that would take place, but the mere fact that she got to live like a truly pampered queen for a full two days while filming, seriously made up for it and she was pretty sure from obsessively studying various sex scenes from other movies and such, that a real sex scene, without a camera and with someone like Ren, would not have consisted of the giggles and rolling around. Matthew had actually tickled her to get her to relax and kept whispering jokes in her ears to distract her.

The dinner scenes were catered with real food. Fresh lobster, caviar, freshly steamed vegetables, rich creamy bisques, all paired with delicious local wines and cheeses. The cabin that she and Yuki had been assigned, was a two bedroom and they even had a little tray of grass for Yōsei to use when he needed it. When she finally hit the sack on the first night, she slept like the dead. When she awakened the next morning, bright and early, she enjoyed the gym, the sauna and the jacuzzi, then took advantage of the masseuse that the yacht company had included in the staff.

When they finished their filming for the French Riviera, their yacht dropped anchor in Nice and the cast and crew went their separate ways. Matthew would be going on to London, as would Kyoko, Yuki and Yōsei. Director Stevens would be making a little trip back to LA for a week and the others would be spending a week with their various jobs, families and friends, until they would all meet back up in London for various smaller scenes for Kyoko, and several extended scenes for Matthew and others. Kyoko would then head off to New Zealand for some snowy winter fun, skiing, and to shoot a few scenes where she would torture and kill a couple of traitors to make an example of them. Then off to Sydney Australia for horseback riding, intricate fight scenes, a dramatic explosion, and a fire that would destroy lots of evidence, leaving a poor Mr. Bond wondering what happened to his slippery quarry. At least that would be the last of Kyoko's scenes, unless they needed her for retakes.

* * *

 _{The camera slowly panned up the curvaceous, lean, sun-kissed body that lay on a towel on the deck of the large luxury yacht. Delicate feet with perfectly painted toes, slender, toned legs to perfectly rounded cheeks that were barely covered by a black, Brazilian cut bikini bottom that was decorated with little silver studs, the next view on the journey was the dips and curves of well shaped hips and a tiny waist, up to a bare back and sensuous shoulders, finally to an elegant neck that had long platinum-blonde hair swept to the side. As the camera was traversing this particularly dangerous terrain, a pair of masculine hands were slowly massaging tanning oil into bare skin, from the feet, to the neck._

 _The female opened her enchanting golden eyes, glanced up sexily and smiled. She slowly stood up, facing away from the camera and her male co-star covered her with a thin, white robe, then kissed her shoulder as he ran his hands down her arms. The camera began to pull away so the viewer could get a full view of the large luxury yacht._

" _Some women say that size doesn't matter." A deep masculine voice with a British Accent commented. "We here at Frazier Yachts, would like to disagree."}_

The viewer had been so stunned by the revelation, that he didn't even notice the contact information for the company whose ad he had just watched via the internet. It had been the first of the ads made while filming her _007_ movie, to be released. The production company had given the okay on it, due to the fact that no one would actually know it was connected until after the premier.

I suppose saying that he was stunned would have been a slight understatement. The young man had literally been frozen to his seat for a good 45 minutes, trying to decipher if what he saw, was actually what he saw. He spent another 30 minutes watching the ad repeatedly, just to make sure that it was actually Kyoko that he saw in the ad. Yep, there was no mistaking those eyes and the delicate features of that pixie-like face. He watched a few more times after that, to try and convince himself that the body didn't belong to her and they were using a body-double for the panoramic view, because _she most certainly would_ _ **never**_ _do that for a commercial or, would she?_

He angrily navigated out of his internet and dialed her number, only to be greeted with the phrase, _"We're sorry, but the number you have reached is no longer in service. Please check the number and dial again."_. He tried four more times before literally screaming for his manager and demanding her phone, only to end up with the same results.

"Sho? What is wrong with you?!" Aki Shoko demanded as she snatched her phone from him, before he did any damage to it.

With that question, he jabbed his way back to the ad and shoved it in Aki's face, demanding that she just watch. She had to admit it was pretty sexy and what was said was actually a little amusing. "So? How does this ad have anything in it that would merit your reaction?"

He rewound back to the frame that had a perfect view of the woman's face and shoved the phone at her once again. " ** _That_ **is Kyoko!"

She just stood and stared, grabbed the phone from him, rewound it completely and watched the commercial again. Her eyes went wide. "Wow... Who would have thought she was hiding all of that." She mumbled a little enviously. Certainly Kyoko wasn't overly endowed, but she definitely made up for it by being generously blessed everywhere else. Aki, and now Sho, had to admit that Kyoko was perfectly proportioned. One could obviously see that, even if the only time her breasts were shown, was after they'd been covered in the white robe that her black bikini bottom showed through in contrast.

Sho groaned. "I've got to talk to her." Of course he did. If other men saw that ad, and he was sure they did, it would be even more difficult for him to pull her to his side. Just goading her into _"Not falling in love"_ with anyone wouldn't be enough.

Aki shook her head with a small, hidden, mischievous smirk. "Exactly how do you expect to do that? You haven't even been able to find her for the past six months. Her phone number's been changed. LME's answer is that she's on location overseas and even her friends don't know where she is." Well, the girls they'd asked weren't exactly Kyoko's friends. They were the snotty little gossips that always talked behind Kyoko's back during Dark Moon and essentially kept in contact with her because Sho was just _**soooo hot**_. Had he gone to Kanae or, Chiori, he would have been in for a very rude awakening, and most likely a few rude gestures involving certain middle fingers on both hands.

He decided to at least try to track down Tsuruga. He always knew what was going on with Kyoko. If that was a dead end, he would just have Aki submit a job proposal.

* * *

He was nervous. It was now July and he hadn't seen her since the end of May, when he had surprised her at the airport in LA and picked her and Yuki up. Sure they had talked a lot over the phone and sent emails back and forth, but for almost two months he hadn't been able to hold her or touch her.

Just after filming, word had got around about her work ethic and her talent. She received glowing recommendations via Director Stevens, and her co-workers couldn't stop singing praises on how wonderful it was to work with her, garnering two more feature film offers. The work visas for her and Yuki, had been extended for the full five years and she was seriously considering on applying for citizenship. She absolutely loved Hollywood, and it seemed as though they were made for each other.

When he told Yuki about his secret identity, he was a little worried about the silence on the other end. He thought for certain that he'd lost a friend, and then Yuki had surprised him by telling him that it didn't matter. That he should have come to him a long time ago, but he understood why he didn't. Yuki was also the one to encourage him to get it over with, and finally tell Kyoko. He didn't call him a chicken, but it was certainly implied. He was told that it was something that Kyoko would definitely not hold against him, that she was forgiving and had more depth than most women. Which kind of gave him a little bit of a twinge of jealousy deep in his soul. He wanted to be the one there with her.

Soon after Yuki, he did tell her everything. About his childhood, about his teen years, and about his short reign as her fairy prince. One would think that writing it in a letter and sending it via email is the coward's way out, and he would have to agree on that fact, but he just didn't have the courage to see the disapproval or disappointment on her beautiful face. It shocked him that she called him in tears, almost immediately and scolded him for not being honest with her in the first place, but then confessed that she had her own secret identity of Bo the Chicken. She wasn't mad at him, she didn't hate him, and she admitted to being very proud of him for finally telling her the truth and getting over those particularly rough hurdles.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Knowing he was Corn and actually finally seeing him in front of her, were two different animals. Sure they had a little impromptu date together in Guam, and the two weeks, a couple of months ago, when she had finished filming in Australia, but this was so much more. She stood staring at him as he stood waiting for her in the airport terminal, like a puppy that was waiting for its owner to scold it for getting into mischief.

"Kuon?" She breathed out with misty eyes.

He gave her a small smile, nodded, and spread his arms wide. He watched as she looked at Yuki and sat her carry-on down, along with Yōsei's carrier, and ran up to him. She jumped into his arms and he wrapped her tightly. "I missed you so much, Corn." She breathed out in relief.

"God, it feels so good to hold you finally." He breathed out and hugged her tightly. "I missed you too." He chuckled a little as he set her back down on her feet. "I think we should go pick up the luggage and help Yuki."

She blushed a little and nodded. She didn't even think about how she'd greeted him, until that point. Honestly though, it didn't bother her as much as it would have even a year ago. She loved him. He knew it, Yuki knew it, Kanae and all of her friends knew it, so she really didn't care at this point what other people thought. She was tired of hiding how she felt hiding it from the world. It was exhausting and pointless, not only that, she'd always been an affectionate person and she was glad to have that aspect of herself back.

On the drive to each passenger's respective apartments, the subject of Kuon revealing his identity to the Japanese public was brought up by him. He wanted their true and honest opinions, they were his closest friends. Yuki nor, Kyoko saw any problems with it. He was talented enough to hold his own and he'd been the #1 actor in Japan long enough, that they couldn't claim that he hadn't earned it with his own hard work. Not only that, he had just landed a couple of parts, thanks to Tragic Marker and Director Konoe.

* * *

"What do you mean Tsuruga's overseas?" He groused at the receptionist. He looked up at her again. "Well what about Kyoko Mogami?" He was trying his best to sound cordial, but it just wasn't working with the look he had on his face. You know the look, the Deva King look.

"I'm sorry Fuwa-san, she hasn't been a member of LME for over seven months. If you'd like to contact her agent for a work proposal, you would need to contact LME International and ask for..." He saw her type into her computer for the name. "Ah... Here it is... You'd need to ask to speak to Yukihito Yashiro. He's her agent." She wrote down the phone number for the information desk at LME International and handed the slip of paper to him.

"Why can't you just give me her phone number? You have her information in your computer. I saw her name." He insisted.

She sighed. She'd had seen the warning in the computer about him. "Look Fuwa-san, I don't know what your relation is to her, but it is not in our policy to give out the personal information of our International Stars. I could lose my job for giving that information out without express permission. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't even matter if you were related to her, I still wouldn't be able to do so. If you do have a work proposal for her, I suggest you have your manager call that number and submit the offer."

He snatched the slip of paper from her and stomped off.

Ruto walked up to her and shook his head. "Still at it?"

She smiled. "I suppose so. What is their relation? If you don't mind my asking."

"There is none. Thank you for handling it the way you did. I'm sure Yashiro-san can take it from here." Ruto told her and decided that Lory might want to know that Sho was back for an encore.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"Angel?" Kuon asked her incredulously.

Kyoko nodded. "They want me to be the antagonist again. I suppose it's not so bad. This character will have a split personality. So, I guess I get to be a good girl and a bad girl at the same time." She laughed a little.

Kuon smirked. "Well Angel, it's nice to meet you. My name is Detective Mark Spencer." He chuckled as he held out his hand that wasn't holding a soapy dish. "Please take care of me."

Kyoko laughed. "I look forward to killing your girlfriend, seducing you, and spoiling your investigations." She grinned sexily and he kissed her cheek.

"As do I, Princess." He kissed her lightly once again, bringing a beautiful light blush to her cheeks.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

He was livid. He had spent the good part of an hour on hold, on an international call, more than once, to get Kyoko's information, only to be told in the end, the web address to her fan-site. Rather rudely too. What was it with Westerner's and their rude behavior? How dare they tell him he wasn't important?

" _I'm sorry Mr. Fuwa. Ms. Mogami does not do music videos. Especially for unknown singers. I suppose if you have a few million dollars in your budget something could be arranged, but you'd need to speak to her agent."_ The effeminate male voice informed him boredly.

That was a little tidbit that nearly caused a stroke. "M-Million? Million?! For that plain, boring, unattractive girl?! Are you kidding me?!" He practically shrieked.

The voice on the other end laughed. _"You must be thinking of someone else. You did say her name was Kyoko Mogami, correct? The only Kyoko Mogami that we have in our records is far from your description. If she were as unattractive and boring as you say, I doubt_ _ **Maxim**_ _and_ _ **Playboy**_ _magazines would have invited her for her most recent promotional interviews. Could you perhaps be mistaken?"_ He sounded a little condescending.

"H-How?" Sho sputtered out, shocked that she was featured in magazines like that. Contrary to a teen-aged boy's personal views on the matter, both gentleman's magazines did have subscribers that actually read the articles instead of using them strictly for masturbation fodder.

"I'm sorry sir, how what?" He asked innocently.

"I'm asking how she did all this? Who did she sleep with?!" Sho spat out.

The man sighed irritably. "Sir, what you are suggesting is highly offensive. LME International does not operate that way. I advise that you check your information and call the correct company before you decide to insult people. Have a good day." He hung up on Sho.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

She groaned a little when she saw two of the men's magazines that her promotional interviews for _**007:**_ _**Rise**_ were in, on Kuon's coffee table. He chuckled a little. "You did great." He handed her an espresso and sat next to her after kissing her forehead. "Although..." He pulled out his phone and showed her the photo that Nick had emailed him. "I think maybe I have one of the best photos. Very rare and only one copy now." The Emperor informed her.

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by only one copy now?" She asked a little confused. "Wait... Isn't that a still of the beach scene? Did Yuki send you that?" She squeaked, blushing furiously.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, he didn't. I had a friend in Monaco that saw you and took the photo. He erased his copy after I let him know that I knew you and you probably wouldn't want him to have that particular photo." _and the fact that I told him I would make his existence a living hell if he didn't delete my girlfriend's topless picture from his memory_. He smirked proudly.

"You don't mind these others?" She opened the magazines to her articles and glanced over them.

He shook his head and wrapped her in his arms. "No, It's part of the job to get attention for your work, and we belong to each other. Other guys only get to look. I can hold you and kiss you when I want and not in my imagination. Besides, the photos are no different than what will be in the movie anyway."

She sighed in relief. "I suppose you're right. I was a little worried when I did them, but honestly... I didn't feel nearly as exposed as I did on the beach or on the yacht. I guess I'm just getting used to it now."

He kissed her cheek, released her. and let her drink her espresso. "Just keep being you and don't let anything drag you down. You'll do just fine. If it starts getting to you, remember that I love you." He told her with a quick kiss as he leaned back into his seat, and they began discussing their new little cinematic endeavor together.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Of course the two men's magazines hadn't been the only interviews she did for the promotions. She did at least three of the major, international women's magazines. She did a couple of interviews with Matthew for a few international entertainment magazines. They did a couple of talk shows and made quite a few public appearances. Publicity was publicity, and they weren't portraying her badly.

At this point, whether she was out with Yuki or Kuon, she was getting noticed. She was recognized with blonde hair, black hair, red hair, it really didn't matter. She was The Kyouko. The Chameleon, The Immortal Butterfly with her cute little dog, and her very handsome men or, her ultra famous pseudo-parents Kuu and Juliena Hizuri.

 _ **Flashback:**_

She had just returned from London to find a certain individual picking her and Yuki up from the airport that she would have never expected. She only had a week in LA between locations and she just wanted to sleep in her own bed and lounge lazily around her apartment without worrying about Yōsei-chan getting into trouble, and she wanted to eat a home-cooked meal.

She stared at the disguised older male a little perplexed and Yuki bit back an excited squeal. "Now one would think that my favorite child would have at least told me she was living in LA." He scooped her and her puppy into his arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch, Kyoko-chan."

She gave him a small smile and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I didn't try to find you, Otousan."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's the parent's responsibility to come for their children." He released her and smiled, stroking her hair. "Now, who do we have here?" He asked glancing at Yuki and Yōsei-chan.

She smiled brightly. "Oh! Sorry, this is Yukihito Yashiro my manager. Yuki-kun, this is Kuu Hizuri... My unofficial Otousan." She blushed a little and Yuki gave the man a polite, respectful bow, fighting off the urge to fangirl in the middle of the baggage claim area. She then held of the soft, light-blue, sturdy fabric and mesh animal case, that's strap was slung over her shoulder like a high-end purse. "This here is Yōsei-chan." She cooed at the adorable little creature and he wagged his little fluffy tail. "You're my baby... Yes, you are. You're such a good boy. Don't worry, we'll be home soon, but I want you to meet Otousan first." She told him in a soothing voice.

Kuu chuckled at her antics. "How about we get you three settled in and then you've been invited by Juli for dinner at our house? Yōsei is invited too." He wiggled his fingers in front of the mesh opening so the pup could get a good scent of him and not be anxious around him. He sincerely hoped she didn't mind the surprise he had in store for her, a tall blond surprise that could hardly wait to see her.

"We would be delighted Otousan." She turned to Yuki. "You don't mind do you, Yuki?"

He smiled brightly, with a sparkle in his eyes. "Of course not! I would love to."

 _ **End Flashback.**_

At this point, her other commercials were finally being released in the US and various other countries for BMW, Secrets, Cygne Noir, Riviera Hotels & Suites, and her vodka commercial was being released in conjunction in the EU and Asia. She was partway through her most recent movie with Kuon, while working on another on the side, that was a somewhat violent creature feature, and was auditioning for two others that she really wanted to try. They were more along the lines of fantasy and a little more delving into the mature side of fairy tales. Not adult content-wise, but more like a strict adherence to the originals. Things like fairies casting curses or blessings. Eyes being blinded, _off with the head_ type of fairy tale movies. Yuki had found them for her and let her know that they wouldn't be a waste of time or damage her mature image, that they'd carefully cultivated since leaving Japan.

* * *

The behavior was completely counterproductive. He was obsessing over her. He had the centerfolds from the magazines she'd been in, and a large promotion poster for her movie, plastered everywhere, along with miscellaneous photos he'd found on the internet from her various commercials. He wasn't getting anything done as far as his music career was concerned, and he kept nagging Shoko to get her information. Which by the way, was not available to the public or anyone else, unless they were close to her. One had to go through several layers of people to even just talk to her agent. It was frustrating.

First it was rumored that she was dating Matthew Davies, that was dispelled when it was revealed he was her married co-star, and she was actually friends with his wife Rachel. Then there was a rumor she was dating Director John Stevens, but that was tossed to the wayside when the news of _007 Rise_ was released, and the movie itself was in the editing phase.

Now, Ren Tsuruga had gone overseas for a big project and Kyouko was rumored to be dating the missing son of Kuu Hizuri. That one was a little more believable than the rest. There were tabloid photos of stolen kisses, affectionate nuzzles and looks, and hand holding. Her male fans really didn't seem to mind and Sho was thoroughly convinced that it wasn't even Kyoko-chan. He kept telling Shoko that there was no way Kyoko was that connected, and a good looking guy like that would never be attracted to someone as plain as she was. Shoko kept telling herself that she really needed to get him in to have his eyesight examined and psychologically evaluated. There were literally millions of men that would tend to disagree with him.

Kyoko had bloomed and Shoko could clearly see it. Sho hadn't been there to stymie her growth and shoot her down at every turn. She was quickly turning into an international celebrity and the mature, confident look suited her. She was amazed to see all the endorsements that Kyoko had. She nodded in approval at the choice Lory Takarada had made for her agent. He seemed to have a magic touch when it came to talent if Japan's #1 bachelor was any indication.

* * *

Since he came to LA for filming, he'd spent more time at her place, than the guest house at his parents. They always ended their evening cuddling close to each other in her bed. No, they really didn't go all of the way down that path. Although, they did enjoy the little moments of pleasure that were shared. The touches, the passionate kisses, the caresses and the almost, but not quite.

"Kuon..." She moaned in a whisper as she sat in his lap, grinding into him, and he nibbled at the little pert bud that had been revealed by brushing her blouse aside. He nibbled and licked his way up to her lips as his fingers dipped into the back of her jeans and enjoyed the feel of the bare skin covered by lace. Certainly it wasn't the penetrating sex that he had experienced with women in the past, but this was so much more entirely delicious, and exciting as the heat, and friction tantalized their senses.

"So soft and sweet." He murmured as he enjoyed the state of excitement she'd worked him into. It would have sent him to paradise if they had decided to go further than that, but this was something he'd never actually experienced when he was younger. It had always been straight, and to the main event. There was no _**real**_ foreplay, no heated make-out sessions that left him wanting more, no satisfaction just from a good rub or touch. Always just the one, and done. The pressure and feel of her body against his was amazing, he didn't mind waiting for her this way, if that's what she wanted.

Her sharp, pleasure soaked gasps and soft moans, spurred him on and increased the rhythm of their little clothed session. Soon they would both tumble over that edge together and would need nice long, hot showers before they fell into a blissful sleep. "Oh god... I... Kyoko, I'm coming." His deep velvety voice growled, sending her over the edge, as his warm breath caressed her ear and neck. She moaned loudly in pleasure as her time came, and buried her face in his neck, kissing him and giggling after her release, as he held onto her tightly.

He chuckled. " _ **That**_ was amazing." He kissed her one last time, before Yōsei began licking bare feet.

She nodded quietly, "Mmhmm." trying to catch her breath. "I think someone needs out." She giggled as she slowly removed herself from his lap.

He agreed and kissed her temple and sighed contentedly. "I'm gonna go take a shower... You're more than welcome to join." He smirked playfully.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Kuon~." She whined a little.

"I know, I know... You can't blame a guy for trying though." He chuckled and gave her one last kiss. "Don't worry, Princess, I don't have a problem waiting for something like that." He reassured her.

She pouted a little. "Are you sure?"

He smiled softly. "I've never been more sure about something in my entire life."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Awards season was quickly approaching, as was the time of the premier, and her birthday. Now the public was seeing ads that she had starred in practically everywhere, and the teasers were finally showing in the theaters, on the internet and on television. She was now, officially the new _Bond Girl_ and her producers, directors and the companies she was the face for, loved it. She was being noticed now more than ever and Kuon stood by her proudly, even when he was asked about her in Japan.

No, his revelation didn't cause the uproar that he'd thought it would, but the fact that he was dating a Bond Girl and Centerfold, did. Some talk show hosts were polite and respectful when it came to questions about his girlfriend, but there were others that weren't, by any stretch of the imagination, with questions like: "How do you feel about her being touched so intimately by other men?", "What do you have to say about her exposing herself to the world in those photos?", "How can you stand being around such a loose woman? One that's willing to show other men what's only meant for your eyes?" _(That one pissed him off more than the others.)_. His answers were always honest and to the point. "I think her photos are tastefully done and she looks beautiful.", "I don't mind them looking, she's with me and I'm with her. I love her and she loves me and that's all there is to it. I trust her and have faith in her, just as she does me."

He really wanted to get a ring on her finger, soon. However, he wanted to do it after he had a firm foothold in Hollywood. He didn't want anyone saying that he wasn't worthy of her, even if he felt she deserved better than him. He wanted to be her equal in all of this and he was hoping that with the awards coming up, he would prove to be worthy internationally.

* * *

It was quite amusing actually. Lory could safely say, he'd never seen so many blondes in front of LME in his entire life. Kuon's female fans were trying desperately to look and act like Kyoko. Nothing's better than the original though and his most fervent fans, that actually cared, knew this. She was a model, an actress and a sex-symbol. She was still polite, friendly and they hated to admit it, stunningly beautiful with an amazing sense of fashion, thanks to Juli Hizuri and her image consultant. They just couldn't compete with something like that. He could now safely say that she was a jewel in the crown of LME and he had found her.

He was amazed when he discovered that they had essentially worked night and day to make sure that _**007: Rise**_ , was finished just in time for the judges of International People's Choice Awards and other high profile potentials to attend a special viewing. Usually, a movie from the 007 franchise took up to 11 months to release after the initial filming was finished. Lory was ecstatic to discover that Kyoko and her movie had been nominated for a good portion of the categories that it could be nominated for: Best Actor and Actress; Best Breakout Artist; Best Female Artist, and Best Action Movie. The people were definitely letting everyone know who and what they liked and it was the Immortal Butterfly. The mere fact that they'd been nominated, spoke volumes about her talent and this was only the start of Awards Season.

The thing that excited him the most about all of this was the fact that _**Tragic Marker**_ had made it onto the list of nominees. It had been release too late last time. It was actually pretty rare for something like that to happen since it really wasn't that fresh in the memory of the public, but Konoe and the producers made it a point to try and keep it fresh by dubbing it and re-releasing it in several other countries, most importantly, the US. Kuon was ecstatic when Lory informed him of his nominations: Best Actor; Best Action Movie and Best Breakout Artist. Lory's two favorites would be competing and they absolutely loved it. He could actually hear Kyoko squealing for joy in the background as he informed the pair of their nominations. What made things even better for him was the fact that he was the one that discovered them both.

This was so much better than a love sim. The two were so completely unpredictable. Not at all what he had expected out of either of them regarding the magazine articles, interviews and commercials. Kyoko and Kuon had taken to the international entertainment world, like ducks to water. He'd been worried about them both, initially dealing with Hollywood. Kuon, due to his past experiences and Kyoko, due to the fact she was, at the start, so modest. He never dreamed that she would take the steps she needed to change, but she did. She took them by leaps and bounds, landing on her feet each time, and Kuon was taking it all in stride. Not how he would have expected him to react even six months ago. He wondered what had caused that, and could have never guessed that it was one little email entitled: _The Beauty of Monaco_.

* * *

" _Even bad girls want a little something good." She purred seductively as she sipped the dark libation and winked into the camera as an unseen male caressed her neck up to her cheek and she turned to him for a kiss, before the bottle, a filled martini glass and the name emblazoned on the top of the screen flashed in red on a black background._

He felt the back of his neck and ears heat up with a blush, as if she had been speaking directly to him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly averted his eyes from the commercial for the black vodka that he'd just seen on television and quickly turned it off.

His eye strayed over to the movie poster on his wall. She was in the arms of the actor that played James Bond, with one hand beneath his blazer and the other holding a dagger behind her back, looking up at him with the most enticing sexed up look he'd ever seen on a female. Even the girls he'd bedded hadn't looked as scorchingly hot as she did in that photo and yes, at this point he considered them only girls. Kyoko on the other hand, was as full blown woman and looked every bit the part. When exactly did that happen?

He couldn't help, but think perhaps now she might be a bit out of his league. Everything about her now was intimidating and he believed at this point, inaccessible. Well, maybe for him, but not for Kuon Hizuri. It had been leaked through the grape-vine that she and Tsuruga/Hizuri were up for an ass load of awards this season and he didn't have a single one. He'd allowed his obsession to curtail his creativity. What made things even worse, was the rumor that Tsuruga was actually Hizuri. He never saw the announcement. He avoided anything that had to do with the actor. His face made him want to put a shoe through the television.

The more he thought about the rumors, the more irritated he became. He wanted to hop on a plane to wherever she was living at the moment, and drag her back to Kyoto where she belonged. He deserved all of the attention, not her! He'd worked on his career more than she had and everything just seemed to fall into her lap. She was supposed to stay in his shadow and take care of him. That's why he brought her to Tokyo. Now she was out whoring around in Hollywood and breaking the promise she made to him.

He needed to do something and do it quick, before she got too big, but what could he possibly do? A thought came to mind and he wasn't sure it would work, but hey... why not? He pulled out his phone and dialed. The first call didn't go quite as planned and only served to increase his irritation and inform him that he was no longer welcome in Kyoto as a family member. The second? Well, he managed to get an appointment with the woman, perhaps he could manipulate her into vetoing her daughter's career. After all, Kyoko wasn't exactly behaving like the ideal example of a Japanese woman. Oh, how the world actually works. Sho would find out very soon what Saena Mogami's opinions on how independent single women were viewed in Japan truly were.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

She would have never believed it, if she didn't hear it with her own ears. The little whelp was trying to make her feel like she owed him something simply because his parents raised Kyoko, which by the way they voluntarily did with the money **_she_** sent to support Kyoko.

She was actually speechless as she listened to him spew his nonsense in her office. He actually had the nerve to imply what Kyoko was doing was immoral. Saena wondered exactly why she should even care about it at this point. Kyoko was 18 and they had changed the age of majority months ago. She was a successful actress, and very good at it, she had to admit. She had seen the photos from the two gentleman's magazines and she was quite impressed at how tastefully done they were. Sure, she would have never had to courage to flaunt what nature gave her, but by god if her daughter wanted to, she would stand by her 100%. This boy was a bona fide and complete chauvinistic pig. He was seriously offending and pissing her off, and seeing how she hadn't really had trouble controlling her temper as of late, that was saying a lot.

She sighed tiredly as he was winding down with his _"You owe my parents for raising her"_ speech. Her eye twitched a little. "Fuwa-san, considering how she came to Tokyo in the first place... I would say that I owe your parents nothing due to their failure in allowing my daughter to live, unchaperoned for a full year, with a known womanizer. Seeing that you have been stalking her, you've illegally taken her from her school, you've kidnapped her, physically abused her, and you've sexually harassed her... If anything, I think that **_they_** owe _**me** _for not pressing charges against you and having a restraining order taken out against you. Wouldn't you think?" She informed him calmly and casually.

He was stunned beyond words. "H-How... I don't know what you're talking about." He spat out.

Saena always loved when she had a criminal cornered. The triumphant feeling was almost better than sex. She gave him a sadistic smile that would have definitely reminded Kyoko's co-stars of Natsu. She pulled out a folder that was filled with photos and statements that had been gathered by Lory's assistant Ruto, and Susumu Todoh over the past couple of years. She lay it on her desk and opened it, then began slowly and carefully laying out each photo in front of him. She then pulled out Kyoko's phone records and the information of exactly who had been sending her harassing phone calls and text messages. Finally, she pulled out quite a few affidavits from Kyoko's co-stars and classmates.

"W-What is all of this?" He paled a little and stammered at the implications.

She looked at him a little curiously. "Why Fuwa-san, did you honestly think I wouldn't keep track of my daughter's activities and who associates with her? Unfortunately, someone has been stalking her."

His brow furrowed. "Yeah, that idiot from Vie Ghoul." He spat out, trying to redirect the conversation.

Saena shook her head. "No Fuwa-san, I'm afraid that Reino from Vie Ghoul has been concentrating on his career as of late. Enough to merit several nominations for the IPCA this year." She explained. She sighed when she saw his look grow even darker. "Of course you probably already know this, but at any rate... The stalker I am referring to, would be you... Now, we can do this one of two ways: You can move on and stop harassing my daughter and her acquaintances or, we can bring in your Uncle, Katagiri-san, and have him advise you on the measures I will be taking if you do not."

* * *

Kuu looked at them both with a little irritation. He shook his head. "You both need to go to that party." He turned to Kuon. "You should know better. When you're invited to a party before the awards, they are just trying to get to know you and your works. You don't need to give them gifts or do favors for them. It's not like that anymore. Too many people got into trouble over that a few years ago and they made rules against it." He told them.

What he didn't tell them, was that he had been invited to be one of the judges this year and it was killing him trying to be impartial. All of the nominees had been phenomenal this year and it was tearing him apart to have to choose between Kuon and Kyoko. Thankfully the other panelists were having just as much difficulty, _**Tragic Marker**_ and _**007: Rise**_ were going to be the talk of the town, along with their actors for the rest of the season. Oh, the trials and tribulations of an Oya Baka Otou-san.

He patted Kuon on the back and rubbed Kyoko's shoulder. "Just be yourselves. You'll do great and remember to promote your works any chance you get." He gave them a soft smile and a thumbs up. "Now, shouldn't you two be getting ready for tonight?" He smirked and Kyoko squealed.

"Oh no!" She kissed Kuon on the cheek. "If I don't leave right now, I'll be late for my spa appointment!" She told them as she grabbed her purse and keys off the sideboard and ran out the door.

Kuon chuckled. "Good thing all I have to do is shower and shave."

"Yeah, but when our ladies are done... the results are heart-stopping." Kuu smirked as he thought of how Juli always looked when she was done with a relaxing day at the spa.

* * *

Awards season was finally at an end and both came out with at least one for each show, leaving them with six awards in the end between them. There was no disappointment, it was honor enough to just be nominated and the fact would be a feather in their caps for their careers. It had surprised them both that Vie Ghoul and had won a couple at the beginning of the season. What surprised them even more was the fact that her former stalker Reino, had stayed completely away from her. Strange, but it was nice and peaceful. Reino's reasoning was that she was no longer interesting and he just moved on. Too bad that wasn't the case for Sho.

He had stayed away from her and stopped trying to reach her through her agency and friends, as Saena demanded, but that certainly didn't stop him from mentioning her at every opportunity at concerts, interviews, dedicated songs, albums, and so much more. It was annoying both her and Kuon when they finally landed in Japan to attend the first Asian premier of _**007: Rise**_. They were bombarded with questions about the latest dedications and declarations from him as soon as they stepped off the plane.

"Kyouko! Over here!" One of the gossip rag journalists called to her. "What is your answer to Sho Fuwa's confession to you?"

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ Kyoko glanced nervously at Kuon and he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but this is the first I've heard about something like this." She smiled up at Kuon and held up her hand to display her newest accessory. "As you can see, I have interests in only one man."

The crowd gasped. This was new. Kuon held up his hand to silence the cacophony that had erupted. He smiled brightly. "As you can see, I just recently proposed to Kyoko and she said yes. We will be releasing a statement through LME International later on this week. So if you could be just a little more patient with us, you'll learn all of the details then. As for Fuwa-san, this is the first we've heard of anything concerning him. We've been quite busy. Kyoko with _**007: Rise**_ , and me with _**Two Steps Ahead**_. We will be attending the premiers to both this week and we sincerely hope to see you all there. Thank you." He smiled brightly as he and Yuki whisked her and Yōsei away to the limo that was waiting for them with Ruto and Lory inside.

Kuon looked at Lory irritably. "So, care to enlighten us on this new development?"

Lory chuckled. "Only if you two tell me about when you got engaged."

Kuon nodded and sighed, then pulled Kyoko more closely. "Fine, last night before we left. Mom and Dad filmed it. I'll have them email it to you."

Lory pouted. "You're no fun." He sighed. "Fine, Fuwa-san announced this morning at an interview that his most recent album was dedicated to Kyoko-chan, then proceeded to reveal in great detail his relation to her and may have mentioned that his parents had arranged for her to marry him."

Kyoko gasped. "They did no such thing! My mother and his father were completely against it!" She then began to rant about how she would happily send him to the darkest reaches of hell.

"Calm down Sweetheart." Kuon pulled her to him, kissed her and completely dissipated her anger. "We fixed that just now." He told her while caressing her ring finger, then kissed it.

"It's okay Mogami-kun, Kuon's right. If anything, he's going to end up looking like a stalker by the end of the week." He smiled and gave them both a smirk. "All I need for you two to do, is answer with a _"No Comment"_ and just be yourselves. The same as you were while you were overseas. You don't need to hide your relationship anymore."

Kyoko and Kuon nodded. They didn't plan on hiding it anyway. They were happy and proud to be with each other and they tired so quickly of keeping everything under wraps when they were just dating. Besides they would be married in six months anyway, what was the point of hiding it?

Kyoko pouted a little. "I didn't plan on hiding it anyway."

Lory and Kuon smiled brightly, but for different reasons. Yuki was practically bursting at the seams and Ruto was just silently shaking his head. "Good... Now, we will try to make sure that there is security wherever you two go." He glanced at Kuon. "Try not to kill him if he gets through." He glanced back at Kyoko. "And make sure you do not respond to anything that boy has to say... Either of you. Let security handle him. However, he really shouldn't be a problem while you're here, but if he is... let us handle him."

Kuon groaned a little and Kyoko nodded.

"I've arranged for you two to stay at my guest house on the property. Maria's been anxious to see you both." He informed them. "Yashiro-kun and Ruto, I've had the staff make up two guest rooms for you at the estate while you're here so that you won't have to worry about accommodations.

Kyoko just snuggled into Kuon. After a long flight, the pair and their managers just wanted to rest and get rid of the jet lag. They would worry about their pest problem tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: The song I've chosen for the opening credits is Rise by Katy Perry. I only wish I could claim it, but alas I am not that lucky. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

* * *

The lights went down and the theater fell silent as the movie began, while Kyoko and Kuon sat watching from the balcony of the large theater with her co-stars.

She giggled a little. "I hope you like it." She whispered, leaning to him in her seat.

Kuon smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "I'm looking forward to it." He kissed her temple.

 _{First was the usual gun barrel sequence with Matthew strutting into view, turning and then shooting into the camera. Kyoko's silhouette rose up from a puddle of multicolored paint and began swaying sensuously to the music. She oozed with color over the black canvas of the screen as she danced sexily around the male. Her martial arts maneuvers were a poetic display of her graceful nude outline, as the sound of her voice crooned the opening theme song, and she wrapped herself around him sensuously, with a small, molten-like scorpion climbing up her silhouette resting on her shoulder for a moment, then crawling from her shoulder to her hand that was rested on Matthew, ready to strike at the end.}_

 _I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype  
I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it, I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
I will transform_

 _When, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, you're out of time  
But still, I rise  
This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in, think again  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

 _I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So I call on my angels  
They say_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it, don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it, you know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it, just fight it  
And be transformed_

 _'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling  
They're whispering, you're out of time  
But still, I rise  
This is no mistake, no accident  
When you think the final nail is in, think again  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You know it, you know it  
Still rise  
Just fight it, just fight it  
Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

 _{The opening kill had been the public demise of a trio of informants that James had used on other occasions. Unfortunately for them, they were sniffing around Ms. Léonn's international business connections a little too closely and she needed to protect herself and her clientèle._

 _Three quick, silent shots from a distance in broad daylight, in front of witnesses and James. Witnesses and a 007 that had no idea exactly how far away the shooter was, but far enough where they couldn't be spotted, and far enough away for the shots to be quick and silent. Three perfect shots to their heads._

 _Quick and simple for the trio that had been gathered together by a message she had sent, feeding them false information. Fortunately for Chamille, she had been practicing shots like that since she was a child, thanks to her father. She quickly disassembled the high-powered rifle and casually disposed of it piece by piece in various locations, taking care not to draw attention to herself. Sometimes she was a brunette, other times a red-head and a few times with raven-black hair. Each time her eye color would change with cosmetic lenses, and each time she would look like a different person throughout the little montage, ending with her walking past James as he finally left the location after he spoke with the police investigators as an innocent by-stander. The entire event was puzzling and disturbing, no one should have been able to get to his contacts, using him like that.}_

Throughout the movie, Kyoko and Matthew had continued to dazzle the audience and prove their worth as Bond and Villain. Japan had finally got to see what Kuon had seen months earlier at the special viewing, the scenes that he had the photos from that were safely stored on a memory card in a desk drawer in his office at home.

"I still say you did an excellent job." He told her softly as the credits rolled and the lights slowly came up.

"Do you think they liked it?" She whispered nervously.

He chuckled as he noticed all of the smiling faces in the crowd as they left, discussing the points in the movie that they liked. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Sweetheart... I think they loved it." He kissed her temple.

The pair were stopped in the lobby by the person standing before them, blocking their exit, while tapping a foot on the red, plush carpet. "Mo, you definitely make it hard to compete." Kanae's scowl slowly turned to a smile. "You did a wonderful job, Kyoko. I suppose that means I'll have to step up my game."

Kuon smiled and chuckled as Kyoko hugged her best friend. He turned to Yuki. "So, are you two joining us for dinner at the after-party?"

Yuki smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

"Of course it is!" Kyoko turned to Chiori, who had just walked up with her very surprising date... Reino, and looked at the pair a little shocked. "Are you coming too?"

Chiori stood there a little dazzled and quiet, then nodded. "How do you do it Senpai? That was amazing!" She gushed.

Kyoko blushed. Kuon smiled while keeping an eye on Reino. "Come on, you can ride with us to the party."

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Unbelievable! It had been a major event and he wasn't invited. He was Sho Fuwa for pity's sake, a top recording artist and they hadn't invited him to the premier or the after-party. He scoffed as he watched the Red Carpet interviews. "The movie will be a flop. It can't possibly be any good with her in it. She's so plain and boring, no one would dare to go and see it." He huffed as he listened to Kyoko and her co-star babble on about something that he had no interest in.

Aki Shoko just shook her head. "You're really pathetic, Sho. That movie has already made $100 Million US, its opening weekend, domestically. There's rumors that they've already signed her for the next one and will be paying her over $45 Million for it. You do realize that because of this movie, she won several awards and she's made more in Hollywood this past year than you've made in your entire career?" She told him as she stared at the gorgeous, flashy couple on the television. She had to admit, in thought, that Kyoko-chan definitely looked like she belonged at Kuon's side in the red evening gown she had seen her in, in her BMW commercial. Kyoko was right where she belonged, looking like a queen next to her king.

"Well, there's no counting for taste I suppose. It still doesn't erase the fact I can have her crawling back to me any time I want. All I have to do, is give her what she wanted." He smirked.

Aki laughed. "You're clueless. You know that? She's so out of your league now, you're not even on the same planet. Do you actually believe, after how you've treated her, she'll come back for more? Especially when she has Hizuri-san and more than half the male population wrapped around her little finger? Get it through your thick skull, Kyoko-chan _**doesn't**_ need you. She never did. You were the one that needed her. Without you around, she has moved beyond your reach and if you dare to harass her anymore... You can find yourself a new manager." She finished angrily.

"What the hell? As long as I have her attention, she's mine! She would never push me out of her life!" He told her arrogantly.

Aki shook her head. "You're a fool... She already has." She glanced at the television and the newest announcement that had crossed on the ticker at the bottom, regarding the engagement. "I suggest you work on your music now more than ever, because that is all you have left." She told him as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. She was completely fed up with chauvinistic men.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

The after-party lasted until the early hours of the morning and she had to say, she was quite embarrassed from all of the compliments and attention she'd received throughout the evening. Although, it did get somewhat easier after she'd been served her second Black Martini. She had picked up the taste for them in Monte Carlo and it became her favorite drink. It had a herbaceous and fruity taste to it. Not too sweet, but not burning on the way down like most vodka drinks.

Until about midnight, Maria had stayed by her side, skillfully deflecting all the curious males that she deemed unworthy of her Onee-sama. Not that she really needed to, Kuon-sama was doing a wonderful job of that on his own. She just wanted to make his task a little easier. She was thrilled that her two favorite people were a couple now. She had expected it to happen a long time ago, around the time when Kyoko was upset over her mother's statement on that game show. Maria had hoped at the time, that the two were together. They needed each other back then, but it just wasn't the case.

Maria hadn't been allowed to see her Onee-sama's movie, it was an R18+ movie and she was still only 10 years old. Until her grandfather bought the DVD, her seeing the movie just wasn't a remote possibility. She would have to wait another six months, at the very least.

After Maria had retired for the night, the party got just a little more adult. Kyoko had nursed her Martinis throughout the evening and was simply enjoying the flavor instead of the effects. Kuon couldn't take his eyes or hands off of that deliciously bare, perfect back of hers and swept her into a quiet little, dim corner after midnight, as the others were busying themselves with networking, drinking and a few of them taking advantage of a party without the media to connect with their attractions.

"Kuon..." She panted sexily as his hot hand gently swept up and down her bare skin.

He leaned in caught her lips with his, nipping, gently sucking and teasing with his tongue. "You are so damned sexy tonight." He breathed into her ear, as he nibbled down her neck and his hand covertly dipped down the back of her dress and caressed the bare skin of her backside. She had decided to go commando to avoid panty lines in the fitted dress, for the evening. He growled a little.

She gave him a small quiet moan. "Kuon... We can't do this here." She breathed out a little heatedly.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder, holding her in place with his hand on her well toned ass. She squirmed a little and giggled. "W-What are you doing?"

He squeezed her butt cheek and growled. "Me Kuon... You Kyoko..." He chuckled.

She squeaked and blushed as he carried her out to the guest house where they were staying for the week.

Through the front door, directly to the bedroom he carried her and flopped her onto the large bed. She giggled as she landed. "You look gorgeous." He murmured as he crawled up the bed to her, kissing a path to her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back into her head with his heated touch. "Make love to me, Kuon." She whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes with a little surprise. "A-Are you sure?"

She blushed a little and nodded. "Please?" She moaned as her hands skimmed up under his shirt and caressed his bare skin beneath.

He gasped sharply and a shiver of pleasure shot up his spine, exciting him more. "You, my Love, are in for a very long night. You know that don't you?" He smiled at her lustily.

She glanced up at him and smiled sexily. "I'm looking forward to it, Kuon." She nipped at his chin.

He gave her a quick shocked look, recovered and pulled her into a heated, passionate kiss that she could swear was setting her soul on fire. She moaned once again. "Kuon..."

He chuckled quietly and slid her dress off her arms, and down to her waist, then off her body and onto the floor. He took in the view of his beautiful naked girlfriend in nothing, but a smile and red platform heels. He took her right leg into his hands and began kissing down to her shoe-clad foot and gently removed the shoe, kissing her perfectly pedicured foot. He then repeated the process with the other foot, then burned a path of kisses back up her leg and to her inner thigh.

"Hah! Mmm..." She squirmed a little as he wrapped her legs around shoulders and his hands gripped her hips, then dipped down and took a taste of that heavenly ambrosia.

Her hips bucked into him and he smiled before beginning to pleasure her in earnest. After he pulled her over the edge and nearly followed her himself, due to her reactions to his ministrations, she sat up and pulled him into a heated kiss, practically ripping off his clothing as she went. She nipped kissed and sucked her way up his chest to his neck and back down, teasing him along the way. He nearly lost it completely when the tip of her tongue teased around the head of his shaft.

He pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her as he pushed her into the bed. His lips lingered on her pert nipples, as his teeth gently grazed them, sending the little shocks of excitement through her once again. His hand gently caressed down from her breast, to her waist and to her pleasure center. He once again began teasing her with lazy circles. She breathed out a little moan of excitement. "Kuon~."

Her back arched as he inserted a finger and he watched eagerly. _God she's so beautiful like this._ He thought. Then another was introduced and her whines caressed his ears. "More Kuon... Please... Ugh." A third was given and he was satisfied that she was ready, as she kept begging him. He slowly pulled away, then sheathed himself gently within her, enjoying the snug, moist warmth she provided. He had been worried that he would bring her pain, but with all of the experimenting and foreplay they had treated each other to the past months, they had both been well prepared for the main event.

Slowly their hips rocked together as their lips and tongues danced together erotically. Her nails gently scratched down his back as he brought her over the edge once again. He pulled up with her in his arms and positioned her to ride his lap as his mouth devoured her lips, neck, shoulders and breasts. "God Kyoko, you feel so good." He breathed out sexily before kissing her again.

It was happening again. That deliciously hot feeling that made her feel like she was literally floating in the clouds was taking over once again; however, this time it was far more intense that it had ever been with him before. Her cries of passion increased in frequency and volume, stroking his male pride. _**He**_ was doing this to her. _**He**_ was the only one that had the ability to make her beg for more, to make her moan in pleasure and make her scream in ecstasy. As he felt her pulse around him, he could no longer hold back. He leaned her back into the mountain of soft pillows, angled her hips to him and increased his speed. He groaned loudly as he finally let go. He closed his eyes tightly as he saw stars and felt himself flow into her with a force he'd never felt before. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her, showering his naked little queen in kisses.

"That was amazing." He breathed out with a wide smile.

She giggled and snuggled into him. "I love you, Kuon."

"I love you, Princess." He kissed her again and they drifted off in each other's arms.

* * *

It was the strangest thing Yuki had ever seen. Both Kuon and Kyoko seemed to be walking on air as they entered the halls of TBM for their interviews on Kimagure Rock. Their wide, devastating smiles were mesmerizing anyone who crossed their paths. The secretive glances he had noticed throughout the day had him wondering what had happened after they left the party. He hadn't seen their exit last night, so he had no idea of what could have possibly taken place. He had only been told that Kyoko and Kuon had left for the night at around 1 am. He figured it was because they had their packed schedule the next day and wanted to be rested enough not to make any mistakes.

He sighed. Maybe he would get it out of them later. A thought suddenly struck him and he shook it off. _There was no way that happened. Not with those two. Not with all of the goading and pushing that had to be done to get them to merely admit they were in love with each other. There was no way they would take that step before they got married_. He glanced at the pair in the corner, canoodling. _Would they?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

He absolutely hated this. All because of her, he had to go back to square one in promoting himself. Everyone was focused on Kyoko and Kuon. Kyoko this. Kuon that. It was disgusting. She was just using him to advance her career. She absolutely wouldn't be the stupid lovesick girl again, she made a vow to him.

"Why are they treating those two like their the Royal Couple or something?" He groused.

Aki ignored his comment and shook her head, then went back to looking over his schedule.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

 _ **Fuwa is in the building for an interview.**_ The text from Ruto read. He had sent the text to Yuki as they stood together watching their charges being interviewed by Bridge Rock. He wanted to make that particular tidbit as discrete as possible to avoid any reactions from the pair.

Yuki groaned a little. _**What would you like to do about this?**_ He replied with the question.

 _ **We should stay alert and try to avoid any contact at all. Hopefully he's busy enough to stay away**_. Ruto responded. Yuki glanced at him and nodded.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"Wow Kyoko-chan, I didn't know you knew how to ski! You look like you're having so much fun!" Shinichi gushed excitedly after they watched a clip from the movie that took place in New Zealand.

Kyoko giggled a little. "I really didn't at first. I had to learn quickly before the others showed up." She told them a little embarrassed.

Kuon just stared at her a little then shook his head with a chuckle.

"Is something wrong Kuon-san?" Hikaru asked a little confused.

He smiled brightly. "Nothing really. I just realized how quickly Kyoko-chan learns everything."

Yuusei too was now a little confused. None of her former cast mates had really thought about it before. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh! Sorry... I was just remembering when she learned stage combat for _**Sacred Lotus In The Mire**_. I was told she was only in training for a couple of weeks." He paused a little and shook his head. He needed to explain. "Usually something like that takes a couple of months to get to the level she needed to do the fighting and stunts properly for the part of Momiji."

"Wow, that's something I never realized." Hikaru turned back to Kyoko. "Did you do all your own stunts for Chamille in _**007: Rise**_ , too?"

She nodded a blushing a little. She almost felt like she was being boastful. "I really can't take full credit though. I have to give credit to the stunt coordinators and my trainers. They were very patient and helpful in the process. I wouldn't have been able to do it without them."

Kuon shook his head inwardly. Some things would never change.

The boys turned their attentions to Kuon and got ready to cue the scenes for _**Two Steps Ahead**_ , an action movie about an assassin looking to change his ways and having to escape being a target himself. "Did you do all of your own stunts in _**Two Steps Ahead**_ , too?" Hikaru asked, now a little inwardly jealous and somewhat defeated. There was no way he could compete for a girl like her, he realized.

Kuon chuckled a little nervously. He honestly didn't want Kyoko to worry for him, even though she knew about the stunts in _**Tragic Marker**_ , the stunts in his most recent film were far more dangerous and complicated. "I actually did. Like Kyoko, I really want to keep the continuity of the filming. There's so much involved when you have someone take over for you in situations like that and so much extra time spent setting up the scenes." He chuckled a little. "I suppose I just do it because I'm impatient and want to get things over with, instead of having to stand on the sidelines and watch someone else have all the fun."

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement with a heart-stopping smile. She was so proud of him and just a little of herself. "There is the added bonus of getting to learn something new too." She added.

Kuon agreed.

The trio nodded in agreement. "I can definitely see the appeal in that." Shinichi commented.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

He stood just off stage watching the couple as she had done with him, years ago. He watched the movie clips that had been shown and was dazzled by her glow. Yes, now that he thought about it, she glowed. Why did he never actually see this before? She reminded him of one of those starlets in an old Hollywood classic and Kuon matched her perfectly, he hated to admit. He could never compliment her like that. He could never stand on his own next to her as Hizuri did. They were like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit together perfectly, to complete the picture. She and he were on the opposite ends of the entertainment spectrum. She would always be the award winning actress and he would always be that singer from Japan. She was making millions in Hollywood and he was still trying to claw and scratch his way into the international market. It was depressing.

"First question from Bo's nest... This one's for both of you." He heard Hikaru Ishibashi ask. "Do you get jealous when Kuon-san/Kyouko-san has to kiss someone or do a love scene for a movie or drama?"

He heard the male chuckle and the female giggle. "I think we both get a little jealous, but it's just work. There's no feeling behind it and we both know that, so it's just not the same as when we're at home with each other." Kyoko answered and Kuon agreed. Sho knew for certain that he would never be able to see it that way. True it was her job, but he just couldn't fathom separating that type of fiction and reality.

He stared off into the distance in thought. _So that's why she was able to move on. That's why she was able to lock me out of her life._ He looked down at the floor. _To her, I'm just another fan. Shoko-san's right... I really need to stop all of this._ He turned and noticed Aki standing behind him. Any thoughts he had of approaching her after the show had quickly dissolved the moment he saw her blindingly happy smile. Why did he ever do and say those things to her? Did she ever feel this way about him? Did it hurt her this much?

"Sho... Don't do anything you might regret." She warned.

He sighed and gave her a wry smile. "Don't worry Shoko-san... I think you were right. I need to focus on my music more."

She gave him a sharp, surprised nod. "May I ask what brought this about?"

"Just a personal revelation. Something that I noticed, that wasn't noticed before. Maybe I'll tell you sometime." He sighed and turned to leave. "What else do we have left for today?"

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"So we're going to end this show with Kyoko-chan's new single _**"Rise"**_. We'd like to thank you for joining us tonight and don't forget to go see Kuon-san's new movie _**"Two Steps Ahead"**_ and Kyoko-chan's new movie _**"007: Rise"**_." Hikaru announced as the music began and the music video for it played in the background on the large screen.

"See you all next week!" Shinichi and Yuusei cheered and Bo flapped his wings in excitement as the audience cheered for the show.

"And... We're clear! Great job everyone!" The director called and Bridge Rock, along with Kyoko and Kuon, waited to greet their fans and sign autographs.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

He closed his eyes and took in the dulcet tones of her voice as they washed over him in the darkness of the theater. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't see her latest movie, but the way everyone kept going on about it, he had to. One would find a mesmerized Sho Fuwa sitting in disguise, in a darkened corner of the packed theater, finally watching 007: Rise and he had to admit, she was amazing.

At no point did the thoughts of plain, boring or, unattractive ever cross his mind. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She took his breath away as she emerged from the waters of the Riviera. She stunned him as she personally slit the throats of three traitors, while they begged for their lives in the snow-capped mountains of New Zealand. Finally, she dazzled him as she gave hits as good as she received from Mr. Bond and razed her compound to the ground in Australia. He held his breath in anticipation as he watched her make her explosive escape.

It was cemented in his mind. He would never be good enough or, good for her. He would always hold her back. Yes, he enjoyed the movie immensely; however, it brought a certain amount of clarity to him on his standing in her past and future. She would have never reached these heights had he kept her by his side. He would have only weighed her down and stymied her potential. Kuon was raising her to new heights and pushing her forward. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

For many months in the future, one would find that Sho's music style had taken on a more heartsick and forlorn tone. He had finally realized what he had tossed aside and that there was no way to get it back. She would never stand in his shadow and at this point, he would never expect her to. He honestly believed that the world of entertainment would suffer for it if she did.

* * *

It was in April when they had taken their relationship that one step further that night at the end of the month, at the party. That delicious, beautiful night that changed their lives in so many ways and inspired them to move the date of their wedding up a few months. Although, at the time they had no idea... well, maybe they did. They had failed to use a particular little precaution that night and things started getting a little suspicious around the end of May.

She really didn't think much of it or, perhaps she was in denial. You know, that little river that's not in Egypt that everyone tends to travel at least once in their lifetimes? Yes, that one. The one that Kyoko Mogami, now Hizuri, tends to frequent more than most of us. She thought maybe it was caused by the stress of all the new offers, her workload increasing times three and the rush of the wedding that was to take place in July. So, she brushed it off and shoved the thought to the back of her mind until the end of June.

By the end of June and into the middle of July when the wedding preparations were in their final phases and days away, the fatigue, nausea, and muscle soreness finally kicked in. However, at that point she and Kuon both thought it was just caused by her stretching herself too thin with work and personal events. Thankfully Yuki and Ruto were able to eke out a full month to recuperate from all of the hustle and bustle.

Sleep, that's all she needed. Just a little shut-eye and she'd be fine. The sound of the tires on the Pacific Coast Highway and the calming, ocean-scented breeze, lulled her into the most comfortable sleep she'd had in months. Not that she didn't sleep comfortably in bed with Kuon, but she had been so emotionally stressed out by everything and they were finally going home. After traveling for two weeks during their honeymoon, they were going to spend the last legs of their vacation at home in the new house they had bought in Laguna Beach. A beautiful 4 bedroom, 3 ½ bath, with a stunning back yard, a pool a large chef's kitchen and a view of the ocean from the patio. It was their first huge purchase together at the total of almost $4.5 million dollars. Not that they couldn't afford something like that now, but to see a number that large on a check nearly made her faint. Well, at least it was paid in full and they had spent a month furnishing and decorating it before the wedding. Thankfully they had the help of Juli and Kuu on that one or, Kyoko really would have had a stroke.

"Babe... We're home." He gently nudged her and she groaned a little as he pulled into their three car garage and shut the door behind them, engaging the security system.

"Mmhmm." She murmured sleepily.

He smiled softly and chuckled. "Shh, shh... I gotcha." He kissed her temple, got out and gathered her into his arms to carry her in. Through the large kitchen, into the living room, up the winding staircase, down the hall, past the main bathroom and into their large bedroom, he laid her gently on their expansive bed, draped in soft satins and piled high with pillows. "I love you, Princess." He kissed her forehead and tucked her in, then made his way back to the car to bring in the luggage.

After he finished his self-appointed chore, he pulled out his phone and dialed. "We're home."

Kuu laughed. "Finally, did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, but Kyoko's pretty wiped." He chuckled.

"She gonna be okay?" Kuu asked a little worried.

"Yeah. Our vacation wasn't much of a vacation. Did a lot of site seeing... touristy stuff. She loved it." He told him as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the cap.

Kuu snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was."

Kuon groaned a little. "Dad..." He whined a little and blushed.

"No, no... I understand. Trust me, but maybe you should have her see a doctor. She's been like this for a couple of months now." Kuu pressed. He and Juli had been discussing the possibility of grandchildren since just before the wedding, but they weren't sure if the younger Hizuris were doing the horizontal Tango before their honeymoon or, not.

* * *

Kyoko sat on the exam table, staring at the doctor blankly. "A-Are you sure?"

Doctor Stevens smiled at her brightly and nodded. "Yes Mrs. Hizuri. You're HCG came back positive for 14 weeks. I'm scheduling your ultrasound for a week from today and I have a prescription here for the nausea. Taking this once a day until it subsides should ease the symptoms."

Not really listening to the doctor, she sat and went over the time frame. _Fourteen weeks ago... It was when we were in Japan. Hmm, before the wedding._ She blushed brightly as she remembered that very erotic night and the many that followed. One could possibly compare them to rabbits in the spring, if one were so inclined. She paled a little at the thought. And we never bothered to use protection... She groaned a little.

"Mrs. Hizuri? Are you okay?" He asked, looking up from her medical chart.

She nodded after snapping out of her little walk down memory lane. "I'll be fine Dr. Stevens. I was just remembering something I'd forgotten." She sighed out.

He handed her a small folder with all of the information on her pregnancy, her doctor's appointments, and miscellaneous little tidbits she didn't realize were involved. She opened the folder and stared at it.

"I know it all seems a little overwhelming, but I've put together that packet to answer any questions you may have. There is a list of phone numbers, online resources, books and other media for you to check on if you wish. If you have any questions after you leave today, please feel free to give my office a call and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." He informed her as he helped her step down from the table.

"T-Thank you. I really appreciate your help." She told him as he walked her back to the waiting room, to speak to the receptionist.

"It was my pleasure and I will see you in a week for the ultrasound." He waved to her as she left to sit in her car to ponder the life changing event that was already progressing into her second trimester. How would Kuon react? Did he want children? Did she want children? Would she be able to be a good mother? She looked up and out the windshield at the rain clouds and sighed. "Well, I suppose the first step is to tell him." She groaned a little and decided to call Kanae first for moral support. Hopefully he would take it well.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

 _ **Sixteen Years Later:**_

* * *

"No, Izzy. Dad and Mom didn't want us watching those two." The young blond protested as the small ravenette slipped the Blue-Ray into the player.

She smiled smugly. "I really don't see why not. They have them in their library, so it must be okay to watch them Ricky."

Rick sat next to his sister on the sofa in the media room, placing the popcorn between them and sighed. "Okay, I won't tell if you don't."

"Why would I tell? Do you actually think I want a babysitter at my age?" The 13 year-old commented irritably.

Ricky just shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows with you." He shot back as the opening credits to Rise began playing.

"Is that Mom?" Isabelle Hizuri asked her brother as he checked the packaging of the movie to read who the singer was.

He nodded. "Yep."

Both jaws dropped as they watched the naked silhouette of Kyoko dance across the screen and finally rest next to James Bond, to deliver her little arachnid package that scurried from her to him.

"Okay... That wasn't too bad." He whispered to his sister after the opening.

She nodded. "I don't know why they were so down on us watching this." She said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

Twenty minutes in, came Kyoko's beach scene and both Hizuri children were mildly scarred and speechless. Ricky groaned and Izzy whined. "There is no way I can unsee that." Izzy complained.

"You?! What about me? I'm a guy! That's just weird! I feel like I need to wash my eyes out with bleach!" He howled indignantly.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad! Mom really looks good in that scene."

Ricky groaned again and covered his face, blushing. "Okay, just let me know when it's over."

She smirked mischievously. "Okay... You can look now..."

He peaked then let out a squawk. "What the hell, Izzy!?"

She laughed. "Not! Oopsie. I guess it wasn't." She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a noogie. "Do that again and I'm turning it off." He growled.

"Fine..." She huffed.

One thing that the Hizuri children, Isabelle and Richard, discovered that night was, that watching their parents do sex scenes for a movie could be just as traumatic as walking in on them accidentally. Well, maybe walking in on them was a bit more traumatic than watching it in a movie. Not that it never happened.

That night, the two biggest fans of the Hizuri couple would find even more inspiration to strive to be the best they could in their fledgling careers, Music and Acting.

* * *

Kyoko held her finger to her lips as she quietly pointed to their two children.

Kuon shook his head and pointed to the two movie cases. "They couldn't resist." He whispered quietly.

Kyoko blushed and groaned a little. "I was hoping they would never see us like that."

He chuckled softly. "Better now, while they can still ask questions, then later. Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of Babe. They did win us a few awards."

She sighed a little heavily and started cleaning up the mess the kids made as Kuon put both movies back in their rightful places. "I suppose you're right. It's not like they haven't seen worse... I suppose." She commented a little nonchalantly remembering the horror flick they'd watched with them last week.

He snorted almost a little too loudly. "Yeah, because watching their mother tear their father's throat out with her teeth is soooo much better."

She gasped a little. "Kuon!" She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth. Damage was done. Even though the sound hadn't been as loud as one would expect, her son was a light sleeper.

"W-What..." Ricky rolled over from his spot on the floor and moaned a little. "Mom? Dad? When did you get home." He asked groggily.

"Just a few minutes ago, Champ. Sorry we woke you up." Kuon told him, not at all surprised that Izzy didn't wake up. The girl slept like the dead. Anything short of a nuclear blast, wouldn't pull her out of a deep sleep. "I see you guys watched our International Debut films." He commented with a raised brow and watched his son pale. He chuckled. "It's okay... So what did you guys think?"

Ricky breathed out in relief, he wasn't going to get yelled at. "Actually? They were awesome Dad! Have you and Mom always been that good?" He gushed.

Kuon chuckled and looked up at his wife that was now in the kitchen and had missed most of the conversation. "No, we both had to work very hard to get to that point. It seems like it came much easier for your mom though. That was the first song she ever recorded."

"Wow. She didn't start in music?" He asked curiously.

Kuon shook his head. "No, but she should have, with a voice like hers. She still picks acting over music though. I think she's happy with her audience of three now." He smiled softly. Kyoko hadn't shared her voice with the public for almost five years now. She had been in an accident on set while doing her own stunts. It was the last shot of the movie, her character was to meet her demise by falling off of a cliff. Unfortunately, the rigging came loose and Kyoko actually fell and almost died. It had taken a full year of intensive physical therapy for her to recover from what the doctors had told them, would be full paralysis.

Sometimes Kuon thought that he and his wife had angels sitting on their shoulders. In the end, the only thing Kyoko truly lost was her public singing voice and was just recently recovering her speaking voice. She was still using sign language to carry on long conversations, to prevent the overuse of her vocal cords and the muscles surrounding them. She would still hum and quietly sing for her family, but no one else. It put her friends and family in a unique position. Every single person that knew her, was inspired to learn how to communicate through sign language and in the entertainment world that was something that was rare and special... Just like her.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
